Masked HERO
| romaji = Masukudo Hīrō | ja_manga = ・ | ja_manga2 = ・ | fr_name = HÉROS Masqué | de_name = Maskierter HELD | it_name = EROE Mascherato | ko_name = 마스크드 히어로 | ko_romanized = Maseukeudeu Hieoro | pt_name = HERÓI Mascarado | es_name = HEROE Enmascarado | tcg = * Generation Force * Premium Collection Tin * Duelist League 14 * Astral Pack One * HERO Strike Structure Deck * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Astral Pack Eight * Premium Gold: Infinite Gold * OTS Tournament Pack 1 * Weekly Shonen Jump October 2016 membership promotional card * Raging Tempest Special Edition * Duelist Saga * Legendary Hero Decks | ocg = * Premium Pack 13 * Jump Festa 2012 - Promotion Pack A * Jump Festa 2012 - Promotion Pack B * Premium Pack 14 * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike * Premium Pack 17 * 20th Legendary Collection * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.2 * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 | korea = * Premium Pack Vol.6 * Premium Pack Vol.7 * Premium Pack Vol.10 * Premium Pack Vol.11 | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Masked HERO" ( Masukudo Hīrō in Japan, written as ・ or ・ in the Japanese manga) is a "HERO" sub-archetype used by Jaden Yuki in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Jaden started using this archetype after the tournament to Duel the Kaiser, when he decided to build an "all-his Deck", which would eventually grow into his ultimate Deck (since the "Elemental HERO" monsters he used previously were from Koyo Hibiki's Deck). The Transformation Summon method is utilized by this archetype. Design While the "Elemental HERO" archetype is said to be based off of American superheroes, it can also be assumed that the "Masked HERO" archetype is a salute to the Japanese Tokusatsu series ''Kamen Rider''. In addition to "Kamen" meaning "Masked", there are several similarities between the two, such the recurring "form changing" and transformations of Kamen Riders. The Double Attacks are also similar to the original Kamen Riders' (1 and 2) "Rider Double" techniques. Members Playing style Rather than Fusion Summoning like most Fusion Monsters do, "Masked HERO" monsters use cards like "Mask Change" to be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. In the manga, Chazz Princeton was amazed seeing how "Masked HERO" monsters could use the same effect of "Fusion" using one single material rather than 2 or more. This archetype favors a fairly straight-forward beatdown strategy. Their "transforming" cards being Quick-Play Spell Cards allows them to be transformed at any time, including during the Battle Phase, for multiple attacks, or in response to an opponent's effect or attack. While "Masked HERO" is an independent archetype in the manga, in the TCG/''OCG'' they were revamped to be a general "HERO" support, making them splashable options for any "HERO" Deck (though they essentially work well only with "Elemental HERO" monsters, due to their varied Attributes). "Mask Change II" takes this even further by allowing "Masked HERO" monsters to be splashable in any Deck, as long as one can handle the increased cost and Extra Deck real estate. An efficient build can consist of running a few "Elemental HERO" monsters that help conduct Fusion Summons (Like "Elemental HERO Blazeman" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman") to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero" ("King of the Swamp" help this even further) which has 2 advantages: it can be Fusion Summoned using even "Masked Hero" monsters, and when combined with "Mask Change" or "Form Change", lets you get a WATER or high Leveled "Masked HERO" while destroying the opponent's monsters. In particular, "Masked HERO Acid", who will destroy the opponent's Spells/Traps as well, leaving them open for at least 2600 damage if used on the player's turn, or stopping their turn. The most powerful and popular Masked HERO in competitive play has been "Masked HERO Dark Law", with his one-sided Macro Cosmos-type effect capable of shutting down certain Decks by itself. Its other effect can also be useful for depleting the opponent's resources while they try and find a way around him. His popularity is also helped by his Attribute, as he is Summonable with the ever-important "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist", and splashable with Mask Change II in many important meta Decks. Weaknesses * With their reliance on "Mask Change", Decks built around Masked HEROs can be shut down by "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", like many other Fusion Decks. However, having "Polymerization" and the Omni-HERO Fusions available to them as well makes a total lockdown less likely. * With much of the Deck's firepower down to Dark Law, his splashablity makes it easy to use him with "Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries". * With the Extra Monster Zone, it is no longer possible to summon multiple powerful monsters with little field investment, requiring greater swarming to Link Summon. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)